


You and Me; Not You and Him.

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jealous!Michael, Jealousy, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael always thought he and Gavin were just friends, but when he finds himself jealous of Gavin's close friendship with Ray and especially of his new relationship with another guy, Michael realizes it's more than just friendship. Or, in which Michael gets really angry when he's jealous, but in the end, he'll always be there for Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me; Not You and Him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyBelovedMavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBelovedMavin/gifts).



> Prompt given to me by another fanfic giveaway winner !!

Michael tried not paying attention to the little knot that would form in his stomach every time Gavin made plans with Ray and not him. Of course Gavin would ask him to join, but it just didn't feel right when the two specifically made those plans to spend time with _each other_. And that's why the knot would form, because Ray and Gavin wanted to be together – not romantically, but still, they wanted their time alone. Part of Michael could understand that, especially since there were times where he just simply wanted to hang out with Gavin and Gavin only.

So he tried to ignore the bad feelings he'd get whenever the two walked off together, laughing almost out of control. Michael couldn't help but wonder, though; did Gavin ever laugh that hard with him?

Did he also smile when he listened to Michael talk, or was that just something he did with Ray?

Those were things Michael always wondered about because he could never remember to check for it when he was hanging around the Brit. But he told himself not to care. It didn't matter; he and Gavin were just friends anyway.

At least Michael thought they were.

He never thought he ever had any feelings towards Gavin, but he did...

Michael made that discovery one night when he and Gavin went to a bar for bevs before they headed back to Michael's. They sat next to each other and started out with a few drinks until the blond excused himself to the restroom. Michael merely sat there, staring down at his glass, and minding his own business as he waited for Gavin to return.

The place was pretty full, but most people mainly ordered their drinks and walked away from the bar to grab a table, so Michael didn't feel too crowded where he was.

It felt almost too long that Gavin had been gone and Michael was ready to get up and go look for him to make sure nothing had happened, but when he looked over towards the restroom area, his jaw dropped. Gavin was standing there, his eyes half hooded and a grin spread across his face; the tell-tale sign that he was flirting. The person he was flirting with happened to be some guy, one Michael didn't recognize, but he looked just as interested as Gavin did, and it stung Michael – badly.

It was as if someone had punched him in the chest and managed to break through, but as he continued to watch, that crushed feeling started to slowly transition into fiery. He narrowed his eyes at the two, and although they couldn't see him, he was fully aware of the anger plastered across his face, but he didn't bother to calm himself down.

There was Gavin fucking Free, flirting with some stranger he probably met on his way out of the restroom – of all places to meet someone! Leave it to Gavin fucking Free to meet someone after peeing. The stranger laughed at something Gavin said and Gavin looked so smug about it. He was so happy to be getting somewhere with this guy, staring at him like he was the most handsome guy he'd ever laid eyes on.

Michael curled his fingers into tight fists and wrinkled up his nose. He knew he needed to look away and ignore the two, because he was becoming much too angry over the sight, yet he just kept watching.

Gavin never placed a hand on Michael's shoulder and kept it there so casually before. He never bit down on his lower lip when he listened to Michael laugh, or smile and look down when Michael complimented him. Oh, but with this stranger, he was doing all of the above, like it was so easy.

Why wasn't it easy to do that with Michael, then? _Why not_?

Michael blinked hard and finally managed to turn away.

“Fucking calm down,” he whispered to himself.

Gavin was his _best friend_ , which would always mean much more than just some guy he met in a bar that he would probably (but hopefully not) hook up with for one night. He knew that he meant a lot to Gavin, and that was enough to make him take a deep breath and feel himself relax.

He grabbed his glass and downed the rest of the liquid in one gulp.

“Michael.”

Michael jumped at the sound of his name before looking over to find Gavin standing next to him.

 _Oh, he's back._ Michael smiled at the Brit. “Hey, Gav. Ready for another drink?”

“Actually, Michael...” Michael's smile immediately fell, because he already knew what Gavin was trying to say.

The blond licked his lips and sighed. “I hate to end things early, but I...” He looked over towards the stranger he had been previously flirting with and that fiery in Michael's chest began to build up again.

“Go,” he said through his clenched teeth, making Gavin look back at him with a baffled expression.

“Are you... are you sure?” Gavin asked.

Michael wanted to laugh, but not because he was amused by this whole thing, but because it was hilarious how Gavin was even asking that.

“Why the fuck are you asking me if I'm sure? You already made the decision to go before you came to tell me!”

“If you want me to stay-”

“No!” Michael shouted. Gavin cringed at the sudden change in volume, but Michael continued, “Just go, Gav! Because _who knows_ when you'll get the chance to get fucked again.”

Now Gavin was the one to get angry.

“You don't have to be a pissy little piss pot,” Gavin sternly said to him. Michael furrowed his eyebrows at him.

“What the _fuck_ does that even mean?” He asked.

“It means...” Gavin leaned forward, and for a moment, Michael's expression softened and he held his breath, but Gavin was merely leaning in to whisper into his ear, “Sod off.”

Michael exhaled slowly and blinked a few times, but he didn't dare to look Gavin in the eyes as Gavin pulled back. He could see the Brit walking away from his peripheral vision, he could see him meeting up with the stranger again, and he could see them leaving together.

Michael cursed under his breath, but he was polite (as best as he could be in his situation) when he called for the bartender's attention and asked for another drink. He knew better than to drink while trying to cover up what he was feeling, but already being at the bar made it hard not to.

“If Gavin can have a good time tonight, then so can I,” he told himself before downing another glass full of whiskey. It burned on the way down his throat, but he tried not letting it stop him from continuing to drink.

So he asked for another, and then another, and then another, until the next thing he could remember was sitting in the passenger seat of Jack's car.

“Gavin's an idiot,” he slurred – loudly, too. “He thinks that... that s'okay to leave me, at the bar, by m'self, so he can go and fuck... another guy.” He spoke that sentence so slowly that Jack side glanced him.

“So that's what happened?” He asked. Michael nodded.

Michael honestly didn't remember calling Jack, but sometime during Michael ranting about Gavin to the bartender and finishing off another drink, Jack had arrived and dragged him away from the bar. He was grateful for it, though. If he would have kept drinking, he would have completely blacked out, and who knew where he would have woken up at.

When Jack arrived at Michael's apartment complex, he helped the younger lad up to his apartment. He made sure Michael was settled into his bed before telling him that he would see him on Monday at work and leaving. Michael had passed out the second he felt himself lie down, though.

 

* * *

 

The guy Gavin had gone home with that night turned out not to be just some one night stand. The two actually began seeing each other, much to Michael's dismay. Gavin started talking to Michael as if that little argument between them, which only annoyed the curly haired man further, but for the sake of their friendship, he didn't mention it either.

But there was tension between them; neither of them said anything about it, but it was there, and they both knew that.

About a month into Gavin's new relationship with this guy, he officially introduced him to everyone. The introduction only really happened because the guy decided to pick Gavin up from work one day, and Gavin suggested it was just the _perfect_ time for the guy to meet his friends.

“Everyone,” Gavin said loudly as he walked back into the Achievement Hunter office, and everyone in there turned to face him, “I'd like for you all to meet Jared.”

Michael's eyes widened when the guy walked in behind Gavin and his chest began to do the whole “crushed” but “furious” process as he watched Jared wrap an arm around Gavin's waist.

“Hey,” Jared greeted, smiling brightly at the Achievement Hunters. All of them, but Michael, introduced themselves to Jared.

Gavin noticed Michael was avoiding the introduction so he did it for him.

“Oh, babe,” he spoke as he faced Jared, and Michael's eye twitched at the nickname, “You haven't met Michael yet.” Gavin smiled at Michael, but Michael had to use all of his strength not to snarl at them both.

“Ah, yes, Michael,” Jared spoke as he stepped forward and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.” Michael looked back and forth from Jared's face to his hand before jumping up, practically knocking his chair over, from his seat and storming out of there.

He knew this was jealousy – he knew it was always jealousy. Even when Gavin hung out with Ray and not him – that was jealousy, but now he would give anything to have Gavin spend more time with Ray instead of being busy with _Jared_.

Because he knew now, that, not only did he just have feelings for Gavin, he was in _love_ with him.

Ray ended up going after him to make sure he was okay, and he kept assuring Ray that he was until the younger lad nodded and left him alone.

Things would be fine; he would get used to the fact that Gavin wasn't his and he would move on. That's usually what happened, right? He couldn't stay angry forever...

 

* * *

 

There some sort of buzzing noise that made Michael groan as he slowly woke up, but he couldn't determine what the hell it was. It stopped, and then began again. As he blinked to adjust his eyes to the darkness of his bedroom, he realized it was his phone, and someone was calling him.

“God damnit,” he mumbled groggily, but he reached over and grabbed his phone off his nightstand. His eyes were still asking for sleep, but as he squinted them, he was able to read the words 'Gavin calling' on the screen. And then his eyes were widening as he sat up to answer.

“Gav?” He asked.

“Michael,” the voice on the other line sounded of someone who was utterly deflated.

“Gav,” Michael said in a more concerned voice. “What's wrong?” Truthfully, ever since that introduction of Jared in the office, Michael stopped talking to Gavin unless he absolutely had to, because he hadn't been able to take knowing that Gavin was happy with someone else. It was cruel and he knew that, but he couldn't help himself. Although now that he was hearing the Brit sound nothing like himself, he didn't care about what had happened between them.

“Jared and I... we broke up,” Gavin answered quietly.

It was midnight and Michael didn't care that he was driving over to the Ramsey's to see Gavin. It was a good thing Gavin wasn't staying in the actual house, but in the back. Michael made sure to make as less noise as he possible as he made his way to the backyard. Gavin was waiting for him, so Michael walked right in without knocking.

Gavin was sitting on his bed, a dull look in his eyes as he stared at the wall.

“A part of me knew it wouldn't last,” he spoke softly. Michael swallowed hard and closed the door behind him before pressing his back against it.

“I never liked him,” Michael told him.

Gavin snickered a bit and looked over at his best friend. “Really? I hadn't noticed.”

“I just... I knew he'd be a prick.”

“How?”

“Because I just got this bad vibe about him,” Michael explained, “I mean, I'm not saying you can't find love at a bar, but this guy... I don't know. He just didn't look the type to take a relationship seriously.”

“I'm usually not the one to be serious in any relationship, either, though,” Gavin admitted.

“But you were this time, weren't you?”

Gavin shrugged and said, “I feel like we didn't last long enough for me to know if I was or not.”

Michael sighed and walked over to Gavin's bed before sitting down on the edge of it.

“I hated him because he took you from me,” he muttered.

“What are you on about?” Gavin asked, scooting closer to Michael. “He didn't take me from you.”

“Yes, he did, Gav, because that night you two met, you and me were supposed to hang out. You and me were supposed to get bev'd up and head back to my place,” his voice was rising with each sentence, because each sentence was just bringing back the frustration he had been feeling, “You and me were supposed to play games until we were too fucking tired to play anymore. _You_ and _me_ were supposed to fall in love and be together, not _you_ and _him_ ,” but his face paled when he realized what he just said.

Gavin was gaping at him, had been gaping at him, and Michael felt his face heat up. He shook his head and felt his stomach start to turn.

“No,” he said, “N-no. I didn't mean it like-” but he was cut off by Gavin's lips against his own.

Michael wasn't able to hold back even if he wanted to, and he definitely didn't want to, so he grabbed Gavin's face and titled his head as he deepened the kiss. He immediately took full control of it by biting down on Gavin's lower lip. Gavin gasped slightly at first, but he ended up smiling as he continued to kiss Michael. Michael licked Gavin's lip where he had bit and Gavin pulled away as he grinned and pressed his forehead against Michael's.

“Next time you wanna go home with someone, I will fucking slap you upside the head,” Michael whispered, seeming just as breathless as Gavin was.

“You won't have to worry about that,” Gavin whispered back.

Slowly, the corners of Michael's lips rose as he looked into Gavin's eyes before closing the small gap between their mouths again.

 


End file.
